Dreams of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by xKaffa
Summary: Hogwarts is heading into a new light.  What happens with things clash?  DracoxOC OCxOC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is originally formed by J.K Rowling. But, Miyu and Aya are my characters.   
This story is based on a dream I had. So I'm sorry if the plot doesn't even come close to the original storyline and there is hardly any Harry and his gang. This is not indeed to be that. This is based on my dream I had. Miyussi is me and Aya is a really good friend of mine. No, that is not our actual names.**

**So please don't leave comments about how you hated this story because it didn't really have anything to do with the Harry Potter storyline. If you're going to critic me, do so on the form of writing. Tell me how I could've done better with describing, but don't say anything about the storyline and how random some parts are. It's a dream. :3**

* * *

* * *

**  
**

The constant beat of a small clicking rang into her ears, and it was oddly comforting. Boredom drifted into her body, settling in her bones, causing her to sink further into a velvety cushion. Lazily her body flipped in a ungraceful manner, strands wavy auburn hair instantly cling to the window by some electronic force. Curling her bottom lip outwards in a pouting manner, sleep was about to come over before the door seemed to slam open, causing the female to launch up so quickly that she slide off the seat. The new guest didn't seem to acknowledge the girl first until a yelp was heard from being stepped on.

"Ow! 'Ey. Git the bloody hell off me." The girl winced as she stood with help from the intruder. As she was dusting herself off, a sigh escaped her lips from the rumbling of the other.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Can you breathe?! Please, tell me you're alright!" A feminine voice cried out hysterically, a little bit too dramatic just over the small incident.

Before the girl knew it, she was tackled by the other female, crushed in a tight hug. A scream rose in the back of her throat, but only came out in some weird choking sound. Struggling to break free of the over friendly hug, a desperate squeal escaped her lips. "Elk!"

The other girl paused briefly, and had a puzzling look, as if she wonder why the someone was shouting out elk. Then, glancing down, she noticed. "Heehee. Sorry. My name's Aya Saurian. Sixth year into Hogwarts and I'm sorted into the Ravenclaw House."

Aya's smile seemed to grow the more she talked. It surprised the other when her face went deadly serious out of nowhere. Wrinkling her nose, her facial expression went from dramatically happy to questioning. "Your robes doesn't have any house color. Are you not in a house yet?"

It took a few moments for in to sink in on what Aya was talking about before answering. "Oh no. I'm transferring. My father didn't want me coming, but this year he gave in. My name is Miyussi Melee. You can call me Miyu for short." She winked at the girl in a joking manner.

Miyu took a few minutes to take in the Ravenclaw's appearance. Scrunching her nose when she took note on how pretty she was. Aya's hair was short, but layered in a choppy manner to make it seem naturally longer than it really was. Despite the random coloring of her hair, which consist of a lime green mixed with sky-blue, it still went well with her slight tan-ish skin. The multi-colored hair seemlily bring out the utmost brightness in Aya's blue orbs.

The timid part of her wanted to go hide behind something. A ting of jealously almost kicked in when the height of them was about a two to three inch gape. She had yet to meet someone shorter than her. Unlike the girl before her, she didn't entirely have right curves. Nothing about her screamed 'twig', but Miyu was still thin. Just sort of plain and simple, with breast that kind of popped out of nowhere. It wasn't like she was ugly or anything, and she did have curves, but you couldn't entirely notice it unless she decided to go naked for a day.

_As if I would ever do that_, thinking to herself.

The boobs weren't unnaturally too big either, but she always felt embarrassed about them and tried to hide herself in clothes twice her size.

"Aw! You're so cute!" And as soon as the sentence was squealed out, the smaller girl was tackled with another hug again.

Realization kicked in when her cheeks tingled with a little warmth. She was blushing due to feeling so inferior! Even so, she laughed along with Aya, a smile permanent upon her face. Their conversation seemed to last for hours, even though it was probably only have been thirty minutes to an hour.

"So I wonder what house you'll be placed in. I hope it's Ravenclaw!" The girl was talking and plopping in jellybeans that confused Miyu to no end. Dazzled by the expressions she made when supposedly tasting something utterly disgusting. "Eww! This is so gross. It tastes like flowers." Looking off to the side, she spat it out.

"I thought jellybeans where suppose to be good. Can it really be that nasty?" The question was so innocent that it made her feel slightly uncomfortable when Aya kept staring instead of answering.

"Why didn't your father want you to come to Hogwarts." It didn't sound like a question, infact, it probably wasn't since it seemed she already the answer. It was just almost if she just needed variation.

"Err, he isn't a wizard? From what I know about my mother, she wasn't either. So this world to me is sort of foreign to me. I've tried to read about it, but nothing actually is click with me!" She gave a distress wail, flailing her arms around so wildly, that Miyussi lost her balance and flipped out of the seat just as the door slide open.

She only saw the shoes, but they were so sparkly and clean that it screamed money. The owner of the extremely clean shoes shifted, as if about to walk forward. This caused her to spazz out and scramble unto her knees in fear of being stepped on once again. A deep echoed into her mind, giving her an idea which gender stood in the doorway. Slowly her hazel eyes trailed upwards, trying not to blush or gasp at the beauty before her. But a sly smirk curled so slowly upon that almost dangerous, yet angelic features that the blushing couldn't be stopped.

Blonde hair was slicked back, a few strands tousled. The lean, slightly muscular body that was casually postured before her made her panic. Hazel eyes met with grayish green orbs. "Well, if it isn't yet another mudblood to stench up the castle grounds."

Her breath caught in her throat too amazed by his voice to be reasonably angry. Even if she wasn't so interested on his looks, the knowledge of a mudblood was very limited, therefore it didn't really appeal to her since she knew nothing of it.

"Malfoy, get out of here right now! You don't have any right bursting into rooms besides your own. Only Prefects can be so nosey to be checking on students." Aya was right by her, helping her unto her feet.

"Ah, but I do have rights. For if you were to look, I have a Prefect badge." There was a pause and Miyu seemed even more dazed on how airily and nonchalantly his voice was. He glanced towards her, causing her to shriek.

Malfoy quirked a brow, wetting his lips as he resumed the small talk with Aya. "As for you girls, you were disturbing me. I happen to be right over there and those annoying squeals are giving me a headache."

Finally Miyu recovered, more puzzled than ever. "Hey! That's not fair. Whatever you are or whatever doesn't mean you can suddenly full fill whatever! ..Uhh, just because it applies to you!" Her voice was low, despite trying to be firm. Malfoy snickered at the girl who attempted to just back talk him.

Those pale irises made her feel smaller under that intimidating stare. Squeaking, she jumped behind and hide her face in the back of her newest friend. "Learn your place, mudblood. You have no authority over what I do."

And with that, he walked out.


End file.
